Contacting a Flame
Cronus completed the magic circle. "Lord Cronus, are you sure this will work?" said Hyperion. "It doesn't have to," said Cronus. "This just might speed things up." Cronus began the chant summoning forth the goddess. The magic circle began to glow and flash, until it spontaneously erupted in flames. Cronus and Hyperion shielded their eyes from the light, and when they looked up, a naked woman with large breasts floated above a fire in front of them. "It isn't often I am summoned. This also means you are powerful, worthy of my service.What do you need?" Hyperion was taken aback by her appearance. Cronus didn't miss a beat. "I want power." "Oh," Syn said in dissapproval. "And here I was, hoping for something unique... I suppose life in the spirit world is boring, I've been up there for millenia ever since that cult that worshipped me died in a fire; ironic right?" Syn snapped her fingers and an old slightly-burnt book appeared in her other hand, which she handed to Cronus. "You read this, and I will demonstrate if needed. Got it?" Cronus took out a pair of Gale Reading Glasses and glasses and read the book in a minute. He demonstrated the Flame God Slayer with advanced proficiency. Upon looking at her body though, he felt intrigued. "You might make an excellent consort." "Lord Cronus!" called Hyperion in shock. "What," said Cronus. "She's a goddess." Syn was shocked, clearly taken aback about how much balls ''this one man has, to flirt with a goddess. Syn, not having any romantic relations in the past 10,000 years, said "Mhm, I wouldn't mind." followed by a wink. "Well, you're already naked," said Cronus, "so I guess that would save time. Can you move out of that circle? Or would I need to go to my armor shacking station then come back? "You wont even bring on a date? It would be awfully naive of me to just court you right off of the bat. Say what, if you can give me a reason I should spend the rest of ''your ''life with you, then I shall." Syn proposed. "That time would be fairly extensive," said Cronus, "I have achieved immortality after all. Would you perhaps give me something to go on? We have just met after all." "I am Syn, Goddess of Flame, and the harbinger of Hell." Syn said confidently. She stepped outside of the circle, and walked up close to Cronus, standing face to face with him. "And you are?" "Cronus Saturnalia, King of Othrys, the Titan of Time, and the immortal that's lived five lifetimes." Cronus wasn't flustered in the least, even if a naked goddess was standing right In front of him. Syn sighed and turned and sensually walked back towards the circle. "Ah, the good old days, the 500's. Back then, we didn't even have the wheel; Hell, we didnt have anything! The universe hadn't formed!" Syn laughed at her own joke, before walking over and sitting on Cronus's bed. "Im flattered at your request to court me, so I shall accept; ''Cronus Saturnalia." Cronus went to his armor shacking station and returned within five minutes. He climbed on top of her on the bed. Two Years Later Cronus sat in his throne. A new one had recently been created for Syn. She had begun using the surname Saturnalia. A pregnant Syn walked up into the room, her small daughter trailing behind. Sitting herself down into the throne next to Cronus, Syn groaned. "Child-bearing is so painful, and I used to live in Hell." Syn said sarcastically. "Hopefully our newborn wont end up a bigot like you," Syn followed up jokingly, looking over to Cronus and smiling. Sighing, Syn said "Sure was fun making..." Proserpina looked up at her mother in confusion, and Syn corrected herself saying, "I mean, it sure will be fun when the stork drops the baby off!" "Syn, our children are indeed not yet ready to learn the intricacies of birth, but please, don't lie to our children. I wouldn't want them to grow up to become idiots." Cronus patted Proserpina on the head, and she smiled up to her parents. Syn rolled her eyes "Cronus she's two. Actually, almost three!" Syn clapped her hands, and Proserpina followed suit. Although she was young, she knew very well what kind of presents she got from the King and Queen of a country. Hyperion entered the room. "What is the latest report Hyperion?" asked Cronus. Hyperion kneeled. "We've expanded our reach to another city in Caelum. Many more guilds have willingly submitted to your rule." "And the boy." "He is maturing quite well. He will truly be a force to be reckoned with."